The Good Soldier
by DenniBenni
Summary: Tim Drake studies the glass case with the costume inside, as he thinks about its previous owner. Oneshot.


AN: Just a little oneshot that that I came up with out of boredom. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice, nor it's characters.

Summary: Tim Drake studies the glass case with the costume inside, as he thinks about its previous owner. Oneshot.

* * *

He usually tried not to think about him. But, it was kind hard to keep the thought from passing his mind every now and then. One because he had practically idolized the guy, along with Dick and Bruce. Then also, because of the costume that sat in the case. Always just sitting there. A symbol of the fallen soldier. Jason Todd.

Tim tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about how brutal Jason's death was. And he especially tried not to think about how that could possibly happen to him one day if he's not careful. And that kind of feeling...well to tell the truth it's scary.

Sometimes they talk about him. Tim and Dick. Of course not Tim and Bruce because Bruce doesn't want to talk about Jason. He avoids everything having to do with the Good Soldier. _Everything_. Besides the glance at the glass case. Tim sees it. He's always been good at that kind of thing. Considering he deduced the identities of Batman and Robin at the young age of nine.

But, he supposed it was these thoughts that really helped him move. Helped drive him. Oh, there were many more things that drove him, but this had to be one of the biggest. Because this was the brother he had never met. This was the brother that died for the good fight. And Tim wanted to make sure that his death hadn't been in vain.

Because Tim couldn't think of anything worse than dying in vain.

But, also in a sense, Jason's death caused Tim a lot of grief sometimes. Like getting into trouble for things. Once he had been a few minutes late from patrole. He got a long lecture about how you had to be punctual or call in telling that you were running behind, but still _alive. _Those weren't Bruce's exact words, but Tim found it to be pretty close.

Then another time when Tim had seperated from Dick to chase another baddie that was running in the other direction. Dick had chewed him out for that also, and Tim couldn't help but wonder if the two men had been this protective with Jason. But, he had a gut feeling that was a no.

Not to mention he was constantly put on Gamma, because it was "safer". Which he didn't mind much, he was still a rookie to some degree, so he really didn't mind. But, even some of the other rookies got put on Beta sometimes. He was always on Gamma...

Tim wasn't allowed around the team as much as Dick and Jason had been either. Mostly because Batman tried to keep him close because he thought it was safer if he had the boy in his reach. If he wasn't in his reach, he preferred him to be in Dick's rather than the team's.

Then finally...the whispers he heard behind his back sometimes. They weren't as often as they had been when he started the team, but he still heard them, especially when he would get injured sometimes. Minor injuries even brought on the whispers. Not from the team really...just the league who knew who Jason was.

_Another Jason Todd..._

And Tim _hated _that. Because it sounded like Jason Todd was some kind of disease or something. But, he ignored it. Kept walking and tried to do his best to prove himself, even with his limited range.

And he could never blame Jason for any of this, because he knew Bruce and Dick had to be scared. Even if neither would admit it (especially Bruce). They were afraid of losing someone else. Tim knew this...that's probably why he never questioned them when he got the lectures or when he was placed on Gamma.

All of this ran through the teen's head as he stared at the glass case with the costume inside. He and Dick were about to go on patrole since Bruce was off world. Gently he placed a gloved hand on the glass and whispered, "you were good soldier, Jason. I hope you know that."

"Timmy! Where are you? We've got to head out!" A voice called through the cave that Tim recognized as Dick Grayson.

Tim stepped away from the case and smiled, "wish me luck, Jay."

With that he jogged over to where his brother was exiting the clock. Tim thought silently_, "you did good, Jay...you did good."_

* * *

__And there you go. Just a little look inside of his head, I guess. Please review! :)


End file.
